


Keep Living

by agentg23



Series: Whats Been Lost [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funeral, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentg23/pseuds/agentg23
Summary: After the events of Jubilee Line (first part of the series), the people Wilbur left behind have to cope with their loss. One person who took it hardest was his younger brother.IF ANY CC IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS OR FIC WRITING I WILL TAKE DOWN
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, PLATONIC ONLY YOU SICKOS, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Whats Been Lost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010898
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Keep Living

The only way he could describe this feeling was numb. Weightless, yet holding the world's burden on his shoulders. Emotionless, yet feeling the most pain he had ever experienced. Numb.  
The young teen watched as people flitted around the house, making small conversations and passing along their words of support. He could see the pointed stars of worry and hear the whispering behind his back, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. He sat rigid, perched on a couch in the corner of the room. He stared down at his hands, one clasped around Tubbos and the other holding onto his phone like a lifeline. The warmth coming from his friend's hand gave him something to focus on. Tubbo sat next to him, chatting quietly with Minx and Schlatt, yet never letting go of his hand. He was the first one to talk to Tommy since he arrived, quickly latching onto him. Tommy was grateful for the comfort. His parents had gone off with Tubbos to talk with other adults. Tommy hadn't followed.  
“Hey Toms,” muttered a gravelly voice. Tommy didn't move. The couch dipped as the person sat next to him, gentle setting an arm on his back. He knew who it was, it's hard not to after knowing that voice for years. He let his phone slide onto his lap, leaving his other hand opened towards his friend. Techno received the message and gently held his hand. He noticed Tubbos conversation had gone silent, watching his interaction with Techno. Tommy leaned into Techno's shoulder, not making eye contact. He felt the callused hand grip his. The silent support was all he needed. Time went by fast, the room becoming muddled as he sat, observing. He only stood once, when Phil and his wife Kristen had come by their corner. He let himself be pulled into a tight hug by his pseudo dad. Phil had muttered words of comfort to him, before letting him latch back onto Tubbo. He waited until the memoriam was over before finally speaking up. They were going to meet at Georges flat across town, all of their internet groups uniting. Tommy was one of the last to leave. He stood, not letting go of Tubbos' hand as they made their way to the door. He stopped in front of Wilbur's parents, hesitating.  
“He was like my brother. I loved him. I don’t think I told him that enough,” he muttered. Claire, Wil's mum, pulled him into a hug.  
"He knew honey, he knew."  
They stood there for a moment before she pulled back. He watched as the woman turned around, pulling a guitar out of nowhere. It took him less than a second to realize who it was. He gaped up at her as she pushed it out towards him.  
“He would have wanted you to have this. He always said you were his biggest fan…,” she said softly. Tommy gently accepted it. He doesn't remember the blur of what happened afterwards, his head only clearing when he was in the car. He blinked down at the wood in his hands, old but full of memories and music. He flipped the guitar in his hands, running his fingers across the engraving on the back of it.

WILBUR SOOT

He felt a hand go across his shoulders and looked up to see Techno. Tommy leaned into the hug. As he turned the guitar back around, he noticed a white slip of paper on his lap. He fumbled putting down the instrument on the floor in front of him, picking up the paper. His heart stopped when he saw his name written on the front, etched in that loopy chicken scratch he had come to know over the years. The cold numbness crept back up, leaving him shaking. He distantly knew what this was, a slight thought that made him want to vomit.  
“Tech…?”  
The man in question hummed a response before seeing the paper in his hands. They both stared, unknowing of what was written. Tommy gently unfolded it, revealing a letter inside. 

Toms,  
Hopefully by the time you find this, I’ll be gone. Im sorry it had to go like this but I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't make myself keep going. I'm sorry tommy. You are my little brother and I failed you. Keep living okay? You have so much potential in life and you will change the world. Don't be like me, it's all my fault I'm like this. Please forgive me.  
I love you,  
Wil

Tommy let out a breaking cry, breaking down as he read. Techno was hugging onto him harder as he told Tommy's parents what was happening. This felt like a final blow, where everything felt solidified. His chest burned, nerves on fire as he sobbed. He was gone. Wilbur was really gone.


End file.
